This is What i want
by Lil-AnimexDeviL
Summary: Rory Gilmore never thought that she would ever see Tristan Dugray again, which is exactly why she applied to a Journalism school in London, England. But what happens when love finds a way to intervine all logic and sparks fly?


This is what I want

_This is what I want. This is exactly what I've wanted. This is going to go just fine, because this is what I really want, right? _ Rory thought to herself.

She flipped the brochure over and continued to stare intently at the bold print on the front**. Arthur Koestler's Journalistic Boarding School for Young Women**. It was a chance of a lifetime, being accepted to this over seas school in London was just as rare as wining the lottery.

Rory applied the moment she turned 16, the age minimum. Her grandfather had suggested the boarding school since it was known for having its graduates feed into Harvard. Of course this school took place during the summer, so it wouldn't collide with her attendance at Chilton. After waiting for much too long she had gotten her acceptance letter.

She figured that this was a perfect situation, one summer in London, studying journalism in the most highly esteemed boarding school. And yet she couldn't figure out why she was having second thoughts.

She figured all the stress revolving what had happened at her Romeo and Juliet disaster with Tristan, and the fact that he was now completely gone, had caused her moment of panic. In addition to that fact that she had to tell Dean that she wasn't going to be around for the summer.

"Hi, I am here for the orientation I believe," Tristan asked. He was ready for the biggest waste of a summer yet. He was fresh off the plane from Hartford and had just arrived in London.

The man behind the admissions desk turned and started quite intently at Tristan. "Ah, Mr. Dugray, we have been waiting on your arrival all day. You have graciously missed the orientation by 2 ½ hours. May I ask why?"

"Well this is a big city, I had a bit of a problem with directions. However I do apologize about missing the orientation, my mistake." He calmly replied.

"Very clever, now it is late in the evening sir and quite possibly near your curfew. So I believe that it would-" The admission's man started before being cut off by Tristan.

"Curfew? Seriously. That's a joke. I am not going to be sent to bed like a child. Am I making myself clear?" Tristan furiously shouted back.

Calmly, Mr. Walkmore, the admission's man turned to Tristan and began, " Mr. Dugray, I am not sure where you picked up your bloody attitude but here at Cromwell's Military School we do not tolerate this kind of behavior. Now pick up your bags and your attitude and make your way down this hall to your dorm, Room 415. Do I make myself Clear?"

Tristan decided not to let this get to him, and gathered composure. With a smirk slapped across his face, he locked eyes with Mr. Walkmore, " Crystal bloody clear."

Rory was very very close to finishing her checklist and yet anxiety was pooling up in her stomach. Her plane was leaving in less than an hour, and her coffee was the only thing helping.

_Mom, Grandma, Grandpa and Luke dropping in me off at the airport, check. Going through security, check. Cry about dean, not checked. _

Yes, dean was definitely another anxious thought on her mind. She couldn't understand how it taken such a turn. She had calmly told him she was leaving and instead of being happy for her acceptance, he suggested for them to take a break. Stunned she agreed and went home.

"I'm still in complete shock," She confessed to no one in general.

" Now Boarding, Flight 487 to London, England. Once again, Boarding Flight 487." Boomed a Female flight attendants voice from the airport intercom.

"Here we go," Rory exhaled as she gathered her bags and proceeded to board her flight.

She was seated next to a very interesting girl around Rory's age, Amber. Amber was a nonstop radio, practically singing every song on the in-flight airline. However, they became quick friends and bonded over the fact that they were both headed to Arthur Koestler's.

"Here we go" Tristan sighed as reached his dorm room. He was immediately greeted with his roommates, three tall fetching young men.

"Hey Boys, room for one more?" Tristan casually smirked as he greeted the others in their dorm.

"Names Charlie, this here is my right hand man James and well, my left hand man here Matt." The taller blonde introduced.

"Tristan Dugray, Nice to meet you boys."

After all introductions were made, Tristan asked what there was to do around the campus.

"Well action man, we are going to go pick up my afternoon delight from the airport. Would you care to join us?" Charlie amusingly asked.

"Depends, who is this afternoon delight?" Tristan asked interested.

Charlie laughed at Tristan's lack of understanding, " An afternoon delight is more formally known as a girlfriend, or as Americans might call it, a 'booty call?"

Tristan just laughed it off, and took hold of his jacket, "How are you going to sneak past curfew?"

"Seriously, just follow us, you are definitely a newbie." Matt teased as the four of them exited the room and headed for the door. Once outside past the night guard they got into the car and sped off into the night.

The curiosity lingering in Tristan got the better of him as they pulled up in front of the airport, " Charlie, what is the name of this afternoon delight?"

Charlie looked over his shoulder at Tristan, taking in the blond eyed newbie, deciding that he was cocky, but ok. " Amber, and I abso-bloody-lutely love her."

"Look Charlie, isn't that her over there?" Matt pointed out and soon Tristan could spot amber too, but wait, who was that young girl next to her? He wondered.

As Rory and Amber waited patiently for their baggage to arrive after their flight had landed they decided to continue where they had left off in the air, boyfriends.

" Well, my boy Charlie is just amazing, you will actually get to meet him, he's picking me up and taking me out to dinner," Amber perked up while telling Rory and scanning for their luggage.

Once their luggage had made it back to them successfully, both Amber and Rory exited the baggage pick up and into the dark night.

Soon, amber started flaring her arms out widely signaling to a car approaching them.

"That's him Rory, that's Charlie!"

"Well I hope you enjoy your night, I have to be going now, get a cab and stuff." Rory knew that she had to eventually leave Amber, the only person who was familiar to her in London.

Amber turned to see Rory starting to say goodbye and decided to invite her along. "Rory, why don't you come with us, it will be exciting!" Rory debated this and at first wanted to pass up on the offer, but knew it would be better for her to accept, plus why not start off her first night in another country with some new people.

"Sure" Rory accepted. She looked at the four guys exiting the car and suddenly someone caught her attention. A blond blue eyed boy from her past. _No way. _

Turning away Rory debated on running or even hiding that is until she heard his husky voice. "Mary?"


End file.
